


No Choice

by CreepypastaHound



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brotherhood, Brotherly Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, Survivor Guilt, Tears, They would've wanted you to have it, They would've wanted you to live, its not your fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-10-28 12:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10831407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepypastaHound/pseuds/CreepypastaHound
Summary: After a devastating battle, Noctis is forced to make the biggest and toughest decision ever.And it's due to the simple fact he only has one Phoenix Down.





	No Choice

**Author's Note:**

> More or less based on the Time Event with the Dread Behemoth....which was a nightmare.

They should've been better prepared. He should've checked their inventory like he had done so many times before they ventured out when Ignis, be rarely, forgot too.

Why didn't he think to check?

A laugh.

He knows why.

It was because the first two quests they tackled before this one were too easy. Throwing Cactuar and swarms of Saberclaws at them, buttering them up with a false sense of confidence. It was cruel making them all think and feel like they could beat down any opponent that dared cross their path.

Why didn't he check the inventory?

Why!?

Naturally Noctis didn't think anything of it, not at first, no. Not when it looked liked his friends were holding their own. He didn't have to worry about Gladiolus, he never did. The guy was big with strength that nearly rivaled a super human. Heck for that matter the guy can pick up pillars with ease, carry and hurl them as if they were mere pebbles without groaning or breaking a sweat.

So naturally Noctis didn't really worry about him. Give him a few potions or anything to cure his afflicted state and Gladiolus was back in the ring.

But Ignis and Prompto were an entirely different story. Those two were the ones that constantly worried the young king. They were strong and hadn't a problem going up against an opponent equal or lower in level. But when they go up against higher level beasts they are knocked down way too easily. Despite their best efforts their attacks would hit their enemies before they were knocked away by the very enemy they tried to kill.

Every cry of pain, every agonizing scream, uttered by Prompto and Ignis was like a stone added to Noctis's stomach.

He recalls an earlier event, mere minutes into the battle with the Dread Behemoth. Ignis had been ambushed, one of the massive claws had tore into his back causing him to drop to the ground. Noctis remembers rushing to Ignis's aid, scooping him up and getting him to safety using some of his magic to help him regain a sliver of strenght as a Hi-Elixir healed his wound.

Ignis struggled to breathe against the pain as he starts to tremble. That's when the king saw the look in his adviors' eyes.

A firm call of his name causes him to look at the man next to him. Noctis never seen Ignis look so scared before his eyes were wide almost wild as he begins to speak "Noct...please. Please we must retreat...we're no match for this beast." Ignis nearly pleads breathlessly.

He could feel Ignis shaking in his grasp as if a terrible chill ran through him. He could hear that his breathing had quickened as he grips Noctis' jacket tighter to steady himself.

"Please Noct. Think of the consequences if we don't leave now, the behemoth has more power than we do."

He should've just agreed.

He knew that they all were no match, he didn't need Ignis to state the obvious. It was plain as day. He felt it going into the battle.

Why didn't he just tell them to run?

Where did it get them?

These thoughts buzz around like a swarm of flies in Noctis's head as he looks to the figures on the ground spiralled on their backs. Their eyes closed, their skin covered in dirt with deep lacerations decorating their skin which was growing colder by the second.

They were completely out of potions. Out of everything, well almost everything.

In his hand Noctis held one single plume of a Phoenix Down.

His eyes close as he shakes his head before his eyes go to Gladiolus, who was standing right next to him. He didn't meet his gaze, he couldn't and Noctis didn't blame him.

This decision was one that neither of them wanted to make.

Gladiolus glances at his fallen comrades as a look of frustration crosses his face, he opens his mouth to say something anything to help his king. Yet no words come out and he is left shaking his head. The Shield sends his weapon away and puts his hands on the back of his neck still shaking his head as he begins to pace behind the king.

Noctis sucks in a shaky breath as he returns his attention to his friends, his eyes flicking left to right. He sniffs, swallowing trying to be rid of the persistent lump in his throat.

His eyes ghosting up and down their bodies taking in their wounds as he looks to Ignis and then to Prompto. Both laying still before him, both who needs the feather, both who are his friends, both people who he loves with all his heart, and can't imagine life without.

Noctis cusses as he lets out a trembling sigh, he wished more than ever that he could just easily snap the feather in half without it losing its reviving properties just so he could revive them both.

"I-I can't choose...I can't..." Noctis says his voice breaking as he begins to weep softly. Tears tumble down his cheeks only to drip from his chin and splash onto his hands and the feather causing it to glow a bright orange. That glow taunting him and Gladiolus. The comfort that this feather once brought while in a bundle was now felt nowhere as a lone plume.

At first Noctis is tempted to throw the feather, he wanted nothing more than to be rid of the sight of this  _useless_ item. If he wasn't able to save both of them then there was no point in having it right?

He lifts his arm with his grip slightly tight on the feather but not so much so that he would end up using it on himself. He cusses again as he lowers his arm mostly because they didn't have the gil to buy another which meant he'd lose both of them instead of one of them.

Noctis looks back at Gladiolus who glares at him as he falters in his pacing. His face was flushed and his eyes glassy "Why do you keep staring at me! Wh-What makes you think I can easily choose out of them!?" Gladiolus screams his own tears now in a free fall down his face. He grits his teeth as he cusses slamming his fist into a nearby rock. He punches it again this time with his other fist, he pounds his fist into the stone again and again. His knuckles begin to turn raw and pink as the skin peels back, he cusses as he switches to kicking the dirt.

He covers his face with his large hands ignoring the stinging that resonates through his knuckles "I can't. I can't..." he pauses feeling his throat tighten around his words "I can't and I won't pick out of them. Especially when it comes down to who lives and who dies permanently." He says through sobs his voice wobbly and bit higher "I'm not heartless!"

Noctis nods, he knows Gladiolus wasn't a cold cruel man despite his looks. He knows without a doubt that he loves Ignis and Prompto just as much as he does, and to make him choose wasn't right.

_"It's not right to make ME choose either! But why? Why me? Why must I ALWAYS make the hard decisions?"_

Trembling Noctis looks back at his fading friends.

Ignis.

Ignis had been with him since they were both old enough to walk. They been through so much together, they both seen each other at their best and worst times. They were the ones to give each other nicknames, they call each other brother.

Noctis recalls a time were Ignis told him that he is the only other person he feels comfortable being himself around. That he's the only one that he is okay with showing weakness to.

It would be wrong to leave Ignis dead.

Noctis then looks over at Prompto.

Noctis recalls seeing him alone everyday when they were little. He recalls when he tried to introduce himself only to fall flat on his face. He recalls Prompto always hanging around his apartment only to quickly vanish before Ignis stopped by.

Then there was the incident on the roof, where Prompto poured his heart and soul out to the king, not to mention Prompto helped him feel normal, like was just some regular kid and not royalty.

It would be wrong to leave Prompto dead.

Taking a deep breath, Noctis closes his eyes and places a hand on one of the limp forms in front of him.

 

"Where are we?" Prompto asks looking around the massive space they were in. The world around them was dark as pitch, there was no light but they could see each other clear as day. In front of them were three identical doors without markers or any form of identification on them to give them a clue as to where they lead.

"I don't exactly know." Ignis says sounding a bit distracted as he studies the doors. His gaze taking in every detail of the doors in front of them as his hand reaches over for the doorknob on the left.

Prompto watches him for a moment he was about to say something about this moment reminding him of those scenes in game shows when he felt what could only be best described as a warm breeze wash over him. Something inside him told him that he needed to guide Ignis to the right door. But which one was the right one?

The warmth swelling inside him increases and he smiles sadly understanding why he was feeling this sensation.

_"Already? Man...well what can I say? I'm happy."_

He looks at the doors seeing that one of the three doors was glowing the same soft orange hue that the Phoenix Down has. Nodding he clears his throat.

"Iggy, not that one."

Confused, Ignis, who had grabbed the knob of the door on the left pulls his hand away looking at the blonde.

"Well which one then?" Ignis asks hesitantly for something felt off about Prompto, why did sound so...sad.

He watches as Prompto steps up next to him laying a hand on his back like he had done so many times before, but this time it felt different. "You had it earlier. Ya'know the door in the middle." Prompto says smiling at his friend gesturing to the appropriate door. That smile, it wasn't right it wasn't like his usual smiles he has seen so many times throughout the duration of their trip. Something definitely is off about the blonde but Ignis doesn't know what it could be and it was killing him.

Why can't he figure it out?

Ignis looks at Prompto as he opens the door Prompto pointed him to. Once it was open the bespectacled young man looks through the door way. Much to his surprise he could only to see a long path looking much like a long winding hallway in front of him that was dimly lit.

Ignis turns back to Prompto determined to get his friend out of this dark realm. He needed to get them back to Noctis and Gladiolus, where he hoped would snap him out of this weird trance he was in "Well, shall we then?" He asks holding out his hand to the youngest. Prompto however only takes a few steps backward shaking his head as he does so.

"That's your door Iggy. I can't go through." Prompto says with a laugh, yet he continues to smile as he gestures to the door directly in front of himself "This is my door."

There was that tone again.

Ignis looks confused, something he hardly ever was outside of battle "But what difference does it make, chap?" He asks his voice dripping desperation to have Prompto follow him.  _Why won't he just follow?_

"It makes a world of a difference...besides..." Prompto opens his door "my time has come." He adds as a gentle breeze blows in from his door as petals begin to litter the black floor.

Ignis tries to step towards his friend but his door begins to pull him inside as if he was being tugged on by unseen hands. He screams out to Prompto but the blonde was gone and the door Ignis had forced through closes behind him with a thunderous bang. Leaving him alone on the long poorly lit path with only a cryptic message. Ignis couldn't  stop the burning in his throat from turning into lump.

The darkness around him was now filled with stars. A warm sensation starts in his toes slowly filling him with a pins and needles feeling causing him to wiggle his appendages trying to rid them of the feeling.

He quickly begins to shake his hands and arms when the pins and needles persisted. He looks towards the path in front of him but he didn't have the heart to venture forth, not after know Prompto wasn't going to go with him. He could only assume that where ever this path leads him that there could be a chance he might run into the blonde on the other side.

Taking a deep breath and stepping forward, Ignis starts down the long hall. Each step making his legs feel heavier than the last as a feeling of agony grips at his heart. He squeezes his eyes shut as grabs at his chest.  _Why am I feeling this? What does it mean?_

 

Everything hurt, from breathing to moving the tiniest of muscles; pain would shoot up and down his body.

Ignis stirs a bit before blinking open his eyes, his vision bleary as he blinks several times looking around trying to gather his bearings. He couldn't really see anything, not without his glasses anyway. Everything looked like it was out of focus and was extremely bright.

Slowly waking up more bit by bit, Ignis becomes aware of the fiery pains that was seizing his body along with the sloshing sick feeling in his belly. He lets out a small groan squeezing his eyes shut as he hears movement next to him.

"Ignis! Oh thank the Six you're alright."

"Iris?" Ignis asks weakly his voice hoarse from the lack of use.

Iris nods as she begins to grab the pitcher of water on the nightstand that stood at Ignis's bedside along with a glass cup "Don't speak, I'll get Noct." She says helping him sit up before handing him the glass of water. Ignis attempts to drink it but in his current state with a trembling hand he only succeeds in dribbling the drink down his chin and shirt. "Let me help you." Iris says gently as she takes the glass from him and props Ignis against her chest helping him drink.

With the glass drained, she takes it from Ignis and helps him lay back down "Thank you, Lady Iris." Ignis says sounding a bit timid. The young girl only nods "Okay I'll be back." She says heading out of the room. However despite her smile Ignis couldn't help but pick up on a sad tone in her voice.

Now fully awake Ignis realized that he couldn't breathe without his chest hurting, each breath felt like fire erupting in his chest. However he didn't think too much about it especially when hears the thunderous footsteps of his friends approaching the bedroom. Not to mention there was something he was sensing, laying here he felt that something in the house was off...but what? He just couldn't put his finger on it yet.

The door slams open bringing him out of his thoughts and the sight of Gladiolus and Noctis who both rush at him bring a wave of relief over him. They grab him up into a hug confusing him at the sudden gesture. They both lecture him on never doing this to them again, how he made them worry, and how they made him swear to never do it again.

Their tone seemed to hold more upset and fear as if they were afraid they would lose him. The tightness of the embrace also spoke volumes as they have yet to separate as if they were trying to tell him something, something extremely important, something that he should know.

Oddly enough, whatever it was that they were trying to convey Ignis soon felt it. A sudden strong wave of sadness hit him and he was positive that if Gladiolus and Noctis weren't holding him he would've been sent back onto his back.

"It's good to see you lot again too." Ignis says wearily "Apologizes for making you three worry."

Ignis looks towards the door making out the blurry shapes of Cor, Monica, Dustin, Talcott, Iris and...

That's when Ignis notices that it was uncomfortably quiet and that another set of arms isn't around him.

"Where's Prompto?" He asks innocently.

The sadness in the air only intensifies as everyone looks away from him. Cor, the strong and fearless  _Immortal_ man presses his lips into a thin line as he apologies exiting the room who's followed by Monica calling out to him. Noctis and Gladiolus break the hug leaving Ignis feeling cold, exposed, and nauseous as his eyes start to burn.

Why was everyone so sad? Did something happen? Oh how he hated playing question games.

"Ignis...Prompto is...well..." Iris begins before gesturing to Talcott. Talcott, with eyes tear filled and red rimmed walks up to Ignis's bedside and hands him the black and silver camera. The very camera usually glued to Prompto's hands as he took pictures of everyone and everything. The camera clearly has seen better days, despite his best efforts the body itself has scratches and dings as the paint on parts of it goes from black to grayish white. However the lens and display screen are blemish free.

Ignis turns on the camera and he is greeted with the recent image of the four of them at the Crows' Nest where they had lunch. Noctis is in a head lock with Gladiolus trying to get the king to eat a carrot stick, himself had his hand on his face, and Prompto was laughing with his thumb towards the king and Shield.

Avoiding the image on the camera Gladiolus spoke his voice tight "Prompto is...dead." the words like vinegar on Gladiolus's tongue.

_"Impossible! That was just a bad dream..."_

"What? How!?" Ignis stammered his voice a mere whisper as a cold chill runs through him.

"We only had one Phoenix Down." Noctis mumbles his gaze also avoiding the picture.

Ignis feels his heart shatter in his chest as tears fill his eyes. He looks up at the others he opens his mouth yet no words escape him. "You...we didn't have anything?" Ignis finally asks his voice laced with tears as his features begin to fall.

"Nothing. It was...either save you or him...there was nothing we could do. And I couldn't lose you both." Noctis says fighting the urge to break down all over again.

"We...you...that woman just outside of Caem...she..." Ignis struggles to get the complete sentence out. "We didn't have enough gil to buy another one. Besides if we did we couldn't have used it, we have to be in battle for it to work. Phoenix Downs don't work anywhere else he would've died either way."

Ignis closes his eyes sending the collected tears down his cheeks "Look neither of us like the thought of never seeing him again too. But Noct chose you because he needs-"

"Don't you dare put this on me! I told you that I needed help and you told me not make you pick! If I had it my way then Prompto would be here too!" Noctis screams.

"You made the right choice, what could've Prompto done for the kingdom? You needed Ignis!" Gladiolus snaps back his voice rising.

Noctis glares his eyes begins to glow reddish pink "Everything! He has as much use to us as do you and Ignis!" Noctis roars.

Gladiolus opens his mouth but was silenced by Ignis cutting in raising his voice to silence them both.

"The both of you shut up!" Ignis was trembling his chest heaving as if speaking was too much of an effort.

"It's not your fault Noct nor is it Gladios's...and it sure as well isn't Prompto's. We all know I'm to blame...I..." Ignis feels his throat burn "I should've been more careful." His voice was slightly higher as he begins to take in shaky breaths "I had far more training than he...you...I shouldn't have been laid out. Prompto should be the only one to...you should only have had to use it on him." Ignis's voice breaks and he's soon sobbing as he covers his face with his hands.

Gladiolus and Noctis look at each other and then to Ignis. That wasn't their intention to make Ignis blame himself, but that's what they had accomplished. They knew he wasn't that strong. And they knew Prompto was the weakest so naturally they needed to keep an eye out for them both.

But they never wanted Ignis to put Prompto's death on his shoulders. Ignis sobs into his hands, his shoulders quaking as he tries to recall the dream. Where he was with Prompto and the doors, is this what Prompto meant when he said 'His time has come?'

Ignis only cries harder as he feels a hand on his back "Don't. Don't blame yourself. It's not your fault." Noctis says softly. "Besides, he would've wanted you to live, you know that. He's always giving others what he needs and knowing that we were down on the last feather he wanted you to have it." Noctis says as he begins to gently massage Ignis's shoulder.

Ignis wasn't to sure if those words were supposed to make him feel better because they only added to his pain. He doesn't say anything about it though wanting his king to feel like he's helping him.

Ignis was tired and he wanted nothing more than to fall asleep and wake from this nightmare.

He lays down clutching the camera close to his chest under the blankets. "I wish to be alone...if that is alright." He whispers his voice wet as tears fill his eyes once more. Noctis and Gladiolus nods as the wish him goodnight.

When the sound of the door closes Ignis weeps all over again. This isn't right, there should be four of them not three. They only had each other, they lost so much already.

The one thing that brought them all happiness was now gone.

**Several Days Later**

Ignis heads out to the far end of Caem, to the cliff face that overlooked the ocean. There he found a large chunk of moonstone with flowers and laminated photos decorating the stone.

In jagged writing Ignis could make out the name carved into smooth surface belonging to the youngest member of their ragtag group.

_'Prompto Argentum'_

Ignis felt weak as he stares at the stone his fingers tracing the letters. He stares fondly at the grave still trying to process that what he was seeing was real.

"Still not easy is it?"

Ignis looks over his shoulder only to see Gladiolus and Noctis standing beside him, shaking his head Ignis sighs "No and I doubt it ever will get easier." He admits "But I know he's somewhere safe, happy, and carefree."

"Like a Chocobo?" Noctis teases crossing his arms "Wouldn't it be funny if he came back as a Chocobo?" The king adds as a smile forms on his lips.

"Wouldn't put it past him." Gladiolus smirks crossing his arms. He's quiet for a moment before turning on his heels where he heads down the stairs making his way to the Regalia "C'mon, we gotta drop by Wizs's place. Said he had something to show us."

The king nods and follows after his Shield heading for the car while Ignis continues to stare at the large headstone, he reaches into his pocket and pulls out Prompto's camera lifting it up he snaps a photo of his friend's grave site.

He looks down at the image he captured only to widen his eyes when he sees that Prompto is in the shot, sitting cross legged and grinning happily as he holds up hands with the number six on his fingers. A hand gesture he has done many times, which he claims is fifteen.

Ignis looks up only to see...nothing.

"Ignis c'mon!" Noctis calls out.

"On my way." Ignis calls sticking the camera back into his pocket as he joins the others. His hands already waiting for the next time he gets the chance to take pictures, hoping to snap one of a certain blonde who no longer travels with them.


End file.
